Sebastian Gosling
Sebastian "Seb" Gosling, also known as The Lone Wanderer, is a human living in The Capital Wasteland. Biography Early Life Seb was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of an unknown cause. James suspended the project and travelled to Vault 101 via Megaton (with the help of Star Paladin Cross). Sebastian and his father were allowed to enter the vault, even though many others had been rejected and left to die, under unknown circumstances. Seb's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter him from the outside world, and to keep up the pretence of the Vault-Tec Corporation's social experiment. Project Purity Sebastian lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years, but in 2277, two hundred years after the Great War, James disappeared without any explanation. The man, with the help of Amata Almodovar, left the safety of the vault to look for James in the ruins of Washington, D.C. In order to find him, Sebastian travelled across the wasteland searching for clues. Along the way, he disarmed Megaton's atomic bomb and helped collect data for Moira Brown's Wasteland Survival Guide, among many other activities or rumors thereof. After James was found, Project Purity could be put back on track, but the reunion was cut short when the Enclave commander, Augustus Autumn, arrived, demanding control of the project. James, unwilling to allow the project to fall into the hands of the Enclave, sacrificed himself by filling the control chamber with deadly amounts of radiation, hoping to kill Colonel Autumn and the other soldiers in the process. The colonel managed to survive, however. After fleeing from the Jefferson Memorial, the Sebastian took refuge within the Citadel and enlisted the help of the Brotherhood of Steel to retrieve a G.E.C.K. from Vault 87 for the restoration of Project Purity. After retrieving this G.E.C.K., Seb was captured by Colonel Autumn and taken to Raven Rock. There, John Henry Eden presented the Wanderer a canister of modified FEV for insertion into Project Purity, which would poison any mutated creature drinking the purified water. Sebastian refused and escaped, sabotaging Raven Rock in the process. After finally stopping Colonel Autumn, Seb and Sentinel Lyons were faced with the dilemma of who would re-enter the radiation-flooded Memorial and activate the purifier. Once this decision was made, the Wasteland was finally given the greatest gift of all: a constant source of clean water. After Project Purity Sebastian awoke two weeks later to face the consequences of his decisions so far, and joined the Brotherhood as a knight, in their mission to distribute the newly-purified water and to hunt the Enclave remnants. This hunt eventually put Seb in control of an orbital strike, using it to destroy the Enclave mobile base crawler. After the events of Project Purity, he travelled to various places such as The Pitt, Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta, and participated in a simulation of the Anchorage Reclamation. Personality Seb is a kind and helpful man, always putting the needs of others before his own. He is also, since his adventure on Mothership Zeta, far more open minded of aliens and the supernatural. Possessions * A Tunnel Snakes leather jacket * Firelance, a unique alien blaster Skills and Abilities TO BE ADDED Appearances None, as of yet. Trivia TO BE ADDED Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Wasteland Wanderings Category:Brotherhood of Steel